Missing Chapters from Naruto:Children of the Ninja
by Hikari Dohjutsu
Summary: Just as the title says.
1. Chapter 1

**Missing Chapters from Children of the Ninja**

By Hikari Dohjutsu

**A/N: Just as the title says these are missing chapters from Children of the Ninja, These chapters are not important to the storyline of Children of the Ninja, but I thought I should at least post them up! I would suggest you read this to get better introduced to the characters but it is not necessary. This is set right around the time that Kiba is telling Naruto that Hinata is dead.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto however I do own the plot of this story, and Yuzune , Daichi, Kurumi, Haruka, and Haku.**

* * *

Shino waited to give their friends the bad news, his wife Yuzune stood holding baby Daichi. Young Kurumi reached up to tug on her fathers pants leg, "Dada," she cried happily holding her arms up. Shino's features softened and he picked her up. His mind wandered sadly to Haruka and Haku, no older than Daichi, they would grow up without a mother. 

Shino coughed and everyone stared, you see for Shino to make noise was quite the accomplishment on his part and everyone made sure to listen. "As most of you know Hinata, Kiba, Shizune, and I went on a mission and recently just returned," everyone nodded, "Hinata died on the mission,"

There was a stunned silence, a wait that seemed to last an eternity, and than a wave broke over the crowd, Sakura, and Ino started sobbing. Tenten turned away and tried her very best to look expressionless but she failed and tears squeezed out of her eyes. Neji shook slightly, Hiashi sat down, appearing deeply troubled. Kurenai was reaching hysterics.

The men did their best to hold in their shock. Hanabi glared and blinked fast. "So what?" Hanabi muttered, "She was always too weak, go ahead Hinata leave your kids and family all alone." "Hanabi!" the whole crowd cried out in shock. Hanabi upturned her face, tears streaming down and she ran out of the house.

"Please excuse Hanabi's behavior," Hyuuga Hiashi exclaimed stiffly, "Hanabi was rather attached to Hinata this is just her way of showing how upset she is,"

"Does Naruto know?" Shikamaru asked patting Ino on the back.

Shino nodded.

Hiashi frowned deeply, this was going to be a very hard-set complication.

"What did you do with her body?" Sakura asked, tears still streaming down her face.

"We brought her back, there's going to be a ceremony tomorrow," Shino choked slightly, "We wanted her home,"

Silence overcame the crowd. They were shocked and yet they were not. After all the death of a friend, and comrade was common in their line of work.

"You know," Tenten glared down at her feet, "This should be against the laws of the universe, it isn't fair she had a wonderful family she had such a promising life she was improving drastically,"

Yuzune looked down at Daichi who was a quiet baby, much like his father. "That could have been me, or you Tenten-san, or Sakura or Ino, it's not fair."

"Life isn't fair," Neji said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Yes this story will be updated whenever I come up with an idea for Children of the Ninja but it will not be important to the story line so I'll add it here! This will focus on the character development a little more and focus on the secondary characters. This chapter was short but the next one will be longer!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. WHAT

Missing Chapters from Children of the Ninja

By Hikari Dohjutsu

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, I do however own the o.c Taetae and Haku

A/N: This chapter is rated T just to safe, I don't think it's really necessary though…

* * *

Tenten Hyuuga peered carefully around the corner of the kitchen, ever vigilant, prepared for Haku's next prank. She tiptoed carefully down the hallway when…

"Morning Mom!" Taetae chirped good-naturedly.

Tenten jumped and sighed in relief.

"Morning Taetae," Tenten smiled at her only daughter.

Taetae was exactly like her mother personality wise, something that irritated most Hyuuga clan members to no end. Despite having the Byakugan, her main interest was in her weapons. She rarely practiced Hyuuga taijutsu techniques. She saw her Byakugan as a way to better improve her already perfect aim. Tenten was indeed very proud of her daughter.

"I've got to go mom!' Taetae grabbed her weapon's pouch and waved "Bye!" she ran to the front door, pulled on the door knob, and came face to face with the Hyuuga clan leader, Hyuuga Hanabi.

"Hanabi-sama!" Taetae exclaimed and bowed respectfully.

"Tae-chan, how are you?" Hanabi smiled softly.

Taetae grinned, "Great Hanabi-sama!" she then called to her back, "Mom! Dad! Hanabi-sama is here to see you,"

Taetae then turned to the Hyuuga clan leader; Hanabi Hyuuga was a good clan leader, strong and wise with an attitude to boot.

"I've got a mission today Hanabi-sama please come see us again soon," Taetae grinned.

Hanabi laughed, "Of course Tae-chan,"

With one last wave to her aunt, Taetae ran down the steps toward the direction of the Gondaime's building.

"Good morning, Hanabi-sama," Neji greeted his younger cousin quietly.

Tenten glanced suspiciously at Hanabi, "You really are Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi tilted her head in slight confusion, "Yes…"

Tenten sighed in relief and her shoulders seemed to relax a bit more.

"To what do we owe the honor of having you visit us Hanabi-sama?" Neji asked looking down at the younger Hyuuga.

Hanabi looked slightly uncomfortable, "You might want to sit down," Hanabi advised.

Tenten and Neji glanced at each other, but complied to the clan leader's wishes.

"Well," Hanabi started awkwardly, refusing to look them in the eye, "As you both very well know I was forced to remain single because of my status as the only main house heiress to the Hyuuga clan,"

Tenten remembered very well the hurt the young teenaged Hanabi went through as she had to severe all ties with her suitor after Hinata's untimely death. She had pitied her, but Hanabi had taken on her sudden role with grace and personality.

"This leaves us with no clan leader after my death,"

Neji's face remained as stoical as ever, Tenten however raised her eyebrow in questioning curiosity.

"As the clan rules instruct we will have to find a new leader from the branch house, "

Hanabi glanced down at the floor.

"The council of elders and I would like you two to consider having another child, if he is a male I would like to have him be the future Hyuuga clan leader,"

She looked up to see two very different reactions, Neji's eyes had lit up and Tenten's mouth had dropped open.

"Of course Hanabi-sama," Neji inclined his head respectfully, "It would be an honor for my offspring to be the future Hyuuga clan leader,"

"Neji!" Tenten looked at her husband, shocked and angry. "Neither of us have the time to raise another child!"

Neji sighed, "Tenten we'll find the time,"

"How?" Tenten asked her eyes flashing dangerously, "We're both genin sensei now, Taetae is a genin herself, I cannot just take off almost a year from my job!"

"Tenten think about it," Neji urged, "Our son could become Hyuuga clan leader,"

Tenten rolled her eyes, "And what if it's another girl?"

Neji shook his head, "It won't be another girl," Neji declared confidently.

Tenten was really starting to get mad now, "There would be a 14-15 year age difference between Taetae and the baby, we're too old!"

Neji shrugged, "We're not that old,"

Tenten was ready to start throwing kunai at her husband, "If you want a baby so bad you go into labor!"

Hanabi who had been watching the argument closely held her hand up to silence them.

"It was merely a suggestion," Hanabi told them quietly. She slowly rose to her feet, "I must be going now she bowed at her relatives, and serenely walked out the door.

There was an awkward silence in the house, "I've got to go Neji," Tenten said, her tone of voice cold enough to scare the Hyuuga prodigy.

She walked out the door.

* * *

A/N: Does anyone want there to be a Konohamaru/Hanabi, or Udon/Hanabi in the story, it would just be a minor pairing, I wanted to keep Hanabi single, but if anyone wants, I'll add either of those pairings to the story. I'm open to suggestions for future chapters, if you want to learn more about the more minor characters or something like that.

Please leave a Review


End file.
